


To Feel the Dawn

by ChronicleArt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mention of sex, Nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicleArt/pseuds/ChronicleArt
Summary: He had spent his life protecting Noct.He failed only once so far - the day that Noctis was consumed by the crystal.Now he’s being told that there is nothing he can do for a second time and this time it will be permanent. His king would be dead and there was nothing he could do to stop it.





	To Feel the Dawn

Noctis was going to die.

His prince… no. His King was going to die.

The man he loved was going to die.

That thought could not settle into his mind. He had taken the blame for things they had done as children. He had had his back since they had first met. He had spent his life protecting Noct. 

He failed only once so far - the day that Noctis was consumed by the crystal.

Now he’s being told that there is nothing he can do for a second time and this time it will be permanent. His king would be dead and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

When Noctis had finished his little speech to them around the campfire, Ignis had walked to the edge of the haven and he wished that he could see once more, if only to see Noct’s face once more before the end. He listened as Prompto and Gladio absconded to the tent, and then listened as Noctis made his way to stand beside him.

“Ignis…” He began but the advisor held up a hand to silence him.

“Please,” Noctis implored, but Ignis once again silenced him, this time with his voice. “Noctis,” Ignis breathed, “you have to understand how difficult this is for me.”

Noctis stayed silent and Ignis could feel the King’s eyes on his face. He had not cried when Noctis made the revelation, but now he could feel the sting of tears behind his eyes. 

“Ignis,”

“I refuse.” Ignis interrupted quietly.

“What?”

“I said that I refuse.”  answered, louder this time. “I refuse to let you walk to your death. There has to be some alternative to you giving your life.”

Noctis sighed and looked to the ground. “I told you, Ignis. I have made my peace with this; there is no other way. I’m going to-“

“Don’t say it… please.” A single tear fell down his cheek, “To hear it from you... I don’t know if I could bear it.” The wiped the tear away and sighed. “Ten years. For ten years I thought that I would never hear your voice again. For ten years, I mourned you, and now that you’ve returned to me, you are telling me that you are to leave me once again. I failed at my duty to protect you once, and now you are telling me that I will fail a second time.”

“Ignis? Are you saying you still…”

“Love you?” The advisor supplied and then nodded. “Noctis, I have never stopped.”

And then he was being kissed. A kiss filled with longing, sorrow, and need. Ignis’s hands were at Noct’s hips, the smaller man’s arms were wrapped around his neck and they held onto each other as if, the imminent future would no longer reach them -If they just held on, they would not lose each other again.

When the need for oxygen became too great, they pulled apart and Ignis rested his forehead against Noctis’s. He was fully crying now, the pain of losing the love of his life apparent on his face.

“Can you promise me something?” Noctis asked quietly. Ignis could only nod in response.

“Promise me that you will live to feel the dawn.” Ignis pulled back and his eyes widened, he didn’t want to feel the dawn if Noctis couldn’t see it.

“Please don’t make me promise that.” Noctis was surprised to hear Ignis actually begging. Ignis was strong and confident; he never begged  for anything.

“Ignis, you lived for ten years without me. There is so much more you can do for the world.”

“Not if I live in a world where you are no longer there.”

“Iggy-”

“No, Noctis!” Ignis yelled. “I can’t do that again. All I will be doing is waiting for death, waiting until I can join you and we can be together again.”

Noctis wiped the tears from Ignis’ face and kissed him again. “My love, you are everything to me. I want you to live to feel the sun on your skin, and the warmth on your face. When you feel the sun, it will be me smiling and showing you how much I love you.” Noctis smiled slightly, “You always used to tell me that my smile was as bright as sunshine.”

Ignis let out a watery laugh in response and nodded. “Alright, I promise.” He put his hands on Noctis’s face. “I wish I could rewrite this story. One where you weren’t the hero and that the peace treaty was true, you could be married to Luna right now and I’d be standing next to you as your advisor.”

Noctis sighed. “That sounds like a wonderful story, but we all know that my only reason for marrying Luna was to help the treaty. You always have and always will hold my heart.”

“I love you, Noctis.”

“I love you too, Ignis.” 

That night, they brought their sleeping bags out of the tent and made love beneath the stars . They both new that it was their last night together, but for a moment they could forget everything except for the love they had for each other.

At the steps of the palace, they said their goodbyes.

“Walk tall… my friends.”

Ignis listened to Noctis’s footsteps as he walked up the stairs. When he was too far away, he turned to face the daemons of the night. He fought for everything he had -  for his friends, for the dawn, but most importantly for Noctis. It was when he swung his dagger and it didn’t connect that he realized that all was quiet.

“Gladio, look.” He heard Prompto gasp. He sensed the light, and he felt the warmth on his skin.

Sunrise.

“It’s over.” Gladio breathed out.

Ignis turned and started running up the stairs of the palace. He heard Gladio and Prompto run after him, shouting his name. Ignis bumped into rubble which hurt him and slowed him down , but he didn’t care. He had to find out for himself if it was true. He wouldn’t believe it until he found him.

Now instead of trying to make him stop, Gladio grabbed Ignis’s arm and led him around the rubble to get into the throne room. They threw the doors open and rushed in.

“Noctis!!” Ignis screamed. Gladio and Prompto were silent. “Is he there?” Ignis asked quietly.

“Yeah, he’s there.” Prompto whispered.

“Is he alive?”

Neither of them said anything, which was answer enough.

“Take me to him… please.”

Gladio took his arm again and led him up to the throne. Ignis knelt down in front of Noctis and placed his hands on his knees. They clambered up until they rested on Noct’s cold face. He could feel no breath, no warmth of his skin, nothing.

“Please, will you two give me a moment?” He asked his friends. They both agreed and walked away, closing the door of the throne room behind them. Ignis took his lover’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “I love you, Noctis. My love, we’ll be together again. I promise.”

Ignis grasped his dagger and held it tightly. He had fulfilled his promise. He had lived through the eternal night and felt the dawn on his skin again… but he would not feel the sunset that evening.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all want me to make a Promptio (Prompto/Gladio) sequel to this, let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
